


Christmas idiot

by sam80853



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: Mistletoe





	Christmas idiot

“Do you mind?”

Steve was standing in the middle of one of the busiest malls on Ohau, the day before Christmas. He didn’t even have a clear knowledge of what had possessed him to come here.

Danny had.

Of course. This had been all Danny’s idea.

Something about a present for Charlie that that one store had in stock, hopefully, so the little guy’s Christmas wouldn’t all but ruined.

“What?” Steve’s senses had been overpowered as soon as they had entered the mall. Christmas lights, trees, about a million people, Santas and - - Christmas carols that would drive ordinary people ballistic at any other time than Christmas. Danny first.

“People think I have bad breath or something,” Danny was glaring annoyed at Steve, all but dancing on the ball of his feet.

“What?” Steve repeated dumbfounded. He obviously had a hard time to find his footing.

Danny glared some more and gesticulated with his hands. And, yes, quite a few people had gathered, looking at Steve and Danny rather mischievously.

Steve frowned, still clueless.

“Seriously McGarrett," Danny sighed, resigned. “You drag somebody under a mistletoe, you kiss him,” he said, looking at Steve daringly.

“Right,” Steve agreed and pecked Danny on the cheek, looking triumphantly at the bystanders, pleased with himself.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Danny muttered and left Steve standing. For such a short man Danny could move fast, he had put quite a distance between them before Steve was even able to think about moving.

“Danny!” Steve called, running after his partner and when he caught up to him Danny just rounded on him.

“Really, Steve? That was all you got?” He was furious but under all that anger Steve detected something else, something like - disappointment and for the very first time after entering the dreadful mall Steve’s vision cleared, all his senses zooming in on Danny and - ‘Oh’

Steve cocked his head slightly, looking at Danny, silently asking ‘Really?’

Danny’s anger evaporated and a small smile appeared on his lips.

‘Really.’

Steve dropped the bags he was carrying and reached for Danny, his hands cradling Danny’s neck, slowly bringing him closer.

“Really?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Danny grinned and Steve kissed him. Slow first, just a gentle touch of lips but when Dany’s body all but vibrated under Steve’s hands, he dove in deeper.

“Merry Christmas, Danny.” Steve whispered against Danny’s lips before he kissed him again…


End file.
